coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil In Jersey City
Devil In Jersey City is the third song from the 2002 album The Second Stage Turbine Blade. It has the distinction of being the first song in the band's discography to feature swearing. Despite this, the album does not carry a "Parental Advisory" sticker. At the beginning of the song, Claudio Sanchez is heard saying Shabutie, which was the name of the band before they decided to change it to Coheed And Cambria. This song was also Coheed And Cambria's first single, and a video was produced for the song. The music video features the band in an abandoned space station playing while switching with scenes that correspond with the lyrics. There are scenes of a mysterious doctor, and many references to The Amory Wars. The man seen with injuries is Coheed, and is played by the video's director. The scars on his arm are from The Blades which can extend from his arm. The woman seen is generally assumed to be Cambria, and also seen in the video are numerous dragonflies, who play an important part in the plot of the story. Another interesting note, the video version of the song contains a spoken word passage, similar to the ones seen in other songs like Junesong Provision, Ten Speed (Of God's Blood & Burial) and Apollo I: The Writing Writer. The spoken passage contains the line "I see a Red Army in battle with the blood of my own" suggesting the passage has ties to The Amory Wars. Lyrics Hee, Hee, Hee, Shabutie! New Jersey bound, when sound asleep they’ll find you at your most vulnerable... Poll position, speak up let out When down the street, the corner boys fuck shit up Scream loud, scream, "Sayonara," oh oh-oh Sweet Josephine, will you follow me home? Scream loud, scream, "Sayonara," oh oh-oh Sweet Josephine, will you fuck me back home? Let’s fire it up, haha now Let’s fire it up, haha now, Sayonara! Don’t let them scare you... When you’re down on the floor bleeding bastard You’ll be getting home real soon, and I’ll pray for you, high health Don’t let them scare you... When you’re down on the floor bleeding bastard You’ll be getting home real soon... Speak up, let out, caught in the crossfire Compared to the step, to the bone that might break It’s too late to find a better way out of this With the finest regards that I lost in the cracks of this street Scream loud, scream, "Sayonara," oh oh-oh (Wide open, now you're dead and gone) Sweet Josephine, will you follow me home? Scream loud, scream, "Sayonara," oh oh-oh Sweet Josephine, will you fuck me back home? Let’s fire it up, haha now Let’s fire it up, haha now, Sayonara... Don’t let them scare you... When you’re down on the floor bleeding bastard You’ll be getting home real soon, and I pray for you high health Don’t let them scare you... When you’re down on the floor bleeding bastard You’ll be getting home real soon... Don’t let them scare you... (Take me home now!) When you run, they’ll follow you... (Take me home now!) When you run, they’ll follow you... (Take me home now!) When you run, they’ll follow you... (Take me home now!) Category:Songs Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade